


Baby Pull Me Closer

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cake, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sub Luke, slutty luke, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: In one of the short pauses between his punches Calum feels a tap on his shoulder and it breaks his concentration, making him turn around and pull his headphones out when he sees his boyfriend standing there. "Well, hello. What's the occasion?" He wonders, referring to Luke's choice in attire.
The blonde is clad tight short shorts, the black cotton ones that look straight out of an American Apparel ad, and a loose, but shorter than his normal, shirt. "Just came to see if I could motivate you since I know you've been wanting to push yourself harder when you workout."
 
Or: Luke distracts Calum from his workout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey)

Sweat is dripping down Calum's forehead and even his bare chest as he curls the weights up and back down again, arms sore in the refreshing way that only comes from working out. He finishes his last few reps strong before setting the weights down on the floor and reaching for his boxing gloves, ready to work on cardio as well as strength. He makes sure the gloves are on and secure before approaching his punching bag by the far corner, music blasting through his headphones as he starts the combinations of punches, feet moving and body bouncing between each series of hits. He's switching his feet around and swinging hard, the bag rocking back and forth harshly with the force he's managing even though his body is aching from the intensity of his workout. He's been trying to pick it back up again after the end of tour sort of forced him to go easier on himself since he was always exhausted with the time changes and playing shows, and so far it's working. He feels better, more in shape, toned the way he likes, and he intends to keep it up for as long as he can. Even now he's tired, going hard on himself, but he won't stop until he's completed the circuit he developed for himself. The last step just after the boxing is a run, three miles around town, and he's trying to work himself up to it now, getting his body ready for the exertion by jumping around and punching the bag.

 

In one of the short pauses between his punches Calum feels a tap on his shoulder and it breaks his concentration, making him turn around and pull his headphones out when he sees his boyfriend standing there. "Well, hello. What's the occasion?" He wonders, referring to Luke's choice in attire.

 

The blonde is clad tight short shorts, the black cotton ones that look straight out of an American Apparel ad, and a loose, but shorter than his normal, shirt. "Just came to see if I could motivate you since I know you've been wanting to push yourself harder when you workout."

 

Calum narrows his eyes to slits, looking Luke up and down because he knows the younger boy is up to something—Luke never just comes down to their makeshift home gym in the basement because he wants to help Calum work harder. Normally when Luke comes down here, it's to distract Calum from doing what he's set out to do, and this time he's likely chosen his thick thighs and thicker ass to do it. The way Luke is eyeing Calum like a starved lion convinces the older boy that Luke is definitely up to something and he knows it will come out sooner rather than later so he pops his headphones back in with a shake of his head and goes back to punching the bag as hard as he can. He can feel Luke's eyes on him the entire time, watching the way his muscles ripple and flex, tense and release, watching the beads of sweat fall over his back. It's unnerving to be stared at in such close proximity but it also does what Luke claims he came here to do and it motivates him to push harder and showcase his strength. He finishes up the boxing quickly and turns back to Luke, holding out his hands as an indication for the younger boy to help him get the gloves off. 

 

Once they're off Calum shuts his music off and tosses his iPod onto the floor along with the gloves and his headphones. "Alright you, I wanna know why you actually came down here."

 

"I told you, Cal, I--" 

 

"No, Luke. The real reason, babe. You don’t just come walking down here dressed like a little whore thirsty for attention without actually wanting something." Calum argues, voice dropping several octaves as he moves closer to Luke and speaks directly into his ear. 

 

Luke looks like a deer caught in headlights but somehow still confident, staring Calum down. "I came down here to get fucked."

 

It's honest and to the point and not out of the ordinary for Luke to say, but it still gives Calum a small chill over his heated body to hear. "Of course you did, baby, because you're a slut. Wearing these tight little shorts and showing off your perfect ass." He mumbles, reaching around Luke and grabbing at the plump cheeks half hanging out of Luke's shorts. 

 

"You just look so hot when you work out, all sweaty and strong and angry. Makes me hard, Cal." Luke admits, gasping when Calum's grip on his skin tightens considerably.

 

Calum keeps palming at Luke's ass, smacking it roughly every so often until Luke is mewling into his shoulder, red faced and needy looking. It's the way Calum prefers to see him, searching for touches and breathing faster than normal. It makes Calum's blood pump hotter, running straight to his dick and rendering him dizzy with the desire to touch Luke everywhere and anywhere he can. 

 

"Yeah, you like when I get all worked up huh? Like seeing my muscles and my body?" Calum teases, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

 

Luke whimpers softly, nodding against Calum's shoulder as the older boy's hands pull his cheeks apart and let them fall back together, the plump skin jiggling beautifully. "Yes, Cal, love it so much. Makes me want you so bad."

 

"I can tell baby boy, I can feel how bad you want me against my leg." Calum says, moving his thigh up and tensing the muscle as he rubs it against Luke's hard dick, feeling it easily through the cotton of the skimpy shorts.

 

Luke is gasping as the slaps against his skin come more frequently, and harder. "Please, fuck me Calum....wanna feel you deep."

 

Calum smirks and nods, nudging Luke's face up until their lips slot together, moving his hands to Luke's hips and pushing him backward towards the padded weight lifting bench. Calum turns him around once they get to it and Luke immediately starts rubbing his half exposed ass against Calum's dick, humming at the smooth feeling of Calum's basketball shorts against his skin.

 

"You got it in, baby boy?" Calum wonders, tugging his own loose shirt off of his body and tossing it to the floor.

 

"Yeah." Luke answers, knowing Calum is referring to the sparkly pink plug he's supposed to wear when they're around the house so he's always ready to be fucked.

 

Calum smiles and pats the side of Luke's ass roughly. "Good boy, now get up there baby, on your hands and knees." 

 

Luke quickly perches himself on the bench, wiggling his hips back and forth teasingly as he hears Calum's shorts and boxers drop to the floor. "Where'd you hide it this time, slut?"

 

Luke giggles and bites his lip, looking back over his shoulder at Calum. "Behind the mats over there." He says, nodding toward the corner where Calum keeps the padded mats he lays out to do sit-ups and planks. 

 

Calum shakes his head and walks over to retrieve the lube Luke stashed down here, further confirming that this was the younger boy's plan all along. He brings it back to Luke and roughly yanks Luke's booty shorts down around his knees, leaving them there and admiring the way the pink plug pokes out between Luke's thick cheeks. Calum slaps his hand over it, watching Luke's body jump in response as a soft moan tumbles out.

 

"Want me to be rough, slut? Treat you like a proper whore?" Calum growls, tugging harshly on Luke's hair until he's arched back and his neck is straining.

 

Luke gasps at the sting in his scalp, whining when Calum's dick presses against his ass. "Yes, please. I need it, Cal." 

 

"Yeah, I bet you do." Calum taunts, letting go of Luke's hair to reach for the plug, tugging on it gently until it starts to slide out of Luke's greedy ass. "Now let it out baby, or else I can't fuck you."

 

Luke nods and carefully leans his upper body down, pressing it against the bench and arching his back so his ass is all the way up and sticking out, relaxing his muscles so Calum can easily pull the plug out and set it on the ground next to them. He gets the lube and slicks himself up, putting his clean hand on the small of Luke's back as he guides himself into the younger boy's ass. Luke whines as Calum sinks all the way in, fingers curling around the sides of the bench to anchor himself. He's squirming, silently begging Calum to move but the older boy is purposely staying still in an effort to get Luke desperate and whiny. Each second that passes with no movement makes Luke's body quiver with need, trying to rock back and forth and fuck himself on Calum but the older boy's strong hands are squeezing his hips and he's using his arm strength to hold Luke still.

 

"Calum please, please move. Please fuck me hard." Luke begs, whining under his breath as he struggles against Calum's grip.

 

Calum smirks because that's exactly what he wanted to hear. "Whatever you say, pretty boy."

 

Calum's hips start smacking into Luke's ass loudly, a quick rhythm that echoes against the cement walls. Luke's moans are choked off and breathless as his body bounces with the force of Calum's thrusts, the older boy burying himself in deep and barely pulling out before pushing back in. It's a rough pace, brute strength pounding Luke into the bench for all he's worth, and Luke is loving it, riding high on euphoria as Calum drains his remaining workout adrenaline and uses it on the younger boy. Calum slows his rhythm down just the smallest bit, leaning over Luke's back and tugging on his slightly sweaty hair until he's perched on just his knees with his ass still arched out. Calum moves his other hand underneath Luke's jaw and tilts his head back until Luke is staring at the ceiling with watery eyes and breathing heavily.

 

Calum puts his lips on Luke's forehead, kissing it before speaking against it. "This what you wanted, slut? Is this how you wanted to be fucked?" He asks, Luke whining loudly in response as Calum's hips go torturously slow. "Wanted to feel me deep, take it rough?"

 

"Yes, yes, please." Luke whimpers, mouthing dropping open as Calum moves all the way in and all the way out at a snail's pace.

 

Luke brings his hand up to grab Calum's wrist and hold on as the older boy's hips start speeding up again, pounding into him and hitting his sweet spot dead on. Luke is all but screaming in pleasure, loud moans and cries of Calum's name that leave the older boy no choice but to slap his hand over Luke's mouth and force him to be quiet. He smacks his other hand down on Luke's ass, slapping from the top and the side and underneath until Luke's skin is a pretty pink. He can feel Luke clenching around him sporadically, gearing up to bear down on Calum's dick and come, and it drives him to shove Luke's upper body back down and hold him there with all of his strength, making Luke take his dick however he pleases.

 

"Shit, shit.....fuck." Luke whines, much quieter now because his face is smashed into the black padding of the bench.

 

"Gonna come, you little cock slut?" Calum grunts, breathless from the exertion of fucking Luke so hard and fast for so long.

 

The only response he gets is a high pitched whine and the tightening of Luke's ass around him as the younger boy comes, thighs trembling against Calum's groin and nails scratching at the bench. Luke pants loudly as Calum keeps fucking him roughly, chasing his own orgasm now and using Luke's sensitive body to get himself there. It doesn't take long with the extra tightness of Luke's clenching ass and the sight of the younger boy's flushed body beneath him. He comes with a low groan, filling Luke up and squeezing at the younger boy's plump ass as he does. Luke whimpers weakly, looking tired and blissed out as Calum comes down from his high and slowly pulls out of Luke. He watches his own come slowly drip out after him, Luke desperately trying to clench and keep it in, and it makes him reach back down and pull Luke's cheeks apart. He watches his come leak out, giving Luke's ass a few smacks as he whines before kissing the reddened skin and reaching down to pull Luke's shorts back up.

 

"Calum, the plug!" Luke complains, feeling the back of his shorts get wet from the come between his cheeks.

 

Calum smirks and stands Luke up, keeping him steady on his wobbly legs and guiding him towards the stairs, kissing him filthily and grabbing at his ass again, mostly because he can't help it. "Nope, want you wet and dirty like a good little fuck toy. Want you to go upstairs and sit down with your skanky shorts all soiled from my come, okay baby?"

 

Luke whimpers and nods, kissing frantically at Calum's lips a few more times before turning to go back upstairs, feeling a harsh slap on his ass that makes him jump and turn to glare at Calum. The older boy winks and bites his lip, waving Luke on his way and watching his ass bounce all the way up the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 21 OF FICMAS!!!!!!!!! You get some good ol Cake smut today because you deserve it! This was somewhat inspired by that picture of Calum with the boxing gloves next to him because sweet Jesus it was beautiful :,) this is also written for Sara because she's the Cake smut ass queen of the world! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
